Unleash Me
by ashley-bug-hugs-trees
Summary: Can someone be saved just by the power of understanding? Bella and Jasper fic. Slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or Unleashed**

**Nor do I own the song used here. Closer by Kings of Leon**

**Chapter One: Fuck**

* * *

A young woman with red eyes stands beside a tall man is a white linen suit. Her black hair hangs limply around her dirty shoulders. The dirty rags hanging from her body hide her slender frame. She stares down at the floor until a thick collar made of black leather and plastic slides from her neck. "Kill."

She looks up and lunges forward. Blood covers her body as she tears the arms from a man. Her stoic eyes never close as she advances onto the next, until the room is littered in body parts and she is dripping with cooling blood. The man in white steps forward and places the collar around her neck. She looks down as a tear slips from her eye, before following behind the man.

* * *

"Now you stay here and you watch for this red light to blink. Look at me." She looks up and nods, fixing her eyes on the light.

Her amplified hearing hears someone enter the room. "Hello my ladies and how are we to..?"

He trails off as he catches sight of the girl. "Can I help you?"

Her lack of response, coupled with her scent and appearance makes the man feel compassion. "I won't hurt you."

She clenches her fist before turning to glance at the man. Honey blonde hair mixed with different shaded of blonde and brown falls across amber colored eyes. Pecans and cinnamon drift toward her as he takes a step forward. She whips her head around as the light begins to flash. She walks away even as the man backs away, feeling the conflict brewing. She enters the room and is ordered to kill. She stands by quietly while orders are shouted at her. The collar is jerked from her neck and she flies into action.

_Stranded in this spooky town  
Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down  
This floor is crackling cold  
She took my heart, I think she took my soul  
With the moon I run  
Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

_Driven by the strangled vein  
Showing no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eye  
You keep on crying, baby  
I'll bleed you dry  
The skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer  
And it's coming closer_

_You, shimmy shook my bone  
Leaving me stranded all in love on my own  
What do you think of me  
Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep  
Feel so good but I'm old,  
2000 years of chasing taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer_

* * *

"So Bella girl. Tell me what you would like to have?"

Her voice sounds like bells as she whispers. "Peace."

The man in white laughs at her. "How about a nice plump human?"

She shakes her head. "Peace."

The man laughs at her just seconds before the car is covered in fire. She scrambles out of the car, her eyes turning black. Bella look up and stumbles toward the only thing she knows, a piano warehouse. The man with amber eyes looks up as the scent of burning flesh fills his nose. He meets her gaze as she falls forward.

"Fuck!" He runs to her and doses the flames on her back with water.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this is an idea I ahd. I know what about Lost and Found. I am working on it. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The song is called Hope for the Hopeless by a Fine Frenzy.**

**Chapter Two: New Place**

Crimson eyes open as sunlight filters through the black curtains. She jerks into a sitting position feeling utterly lost as she feels her now clean skin. The scent of honey assaults her nose as she runs a hand through the hair falling in soft curls around her shoulders. She gently touches the collar on her neck, her hands trembling, before diving under the bed at the sound of footsteps. A tall man enters the room, his green scrubs smelling of disinfectant. "Now where could you be?"

He looks to the unmade bed and then to the slight movement under it. He smiles before kneeling down and reaching out his hand. "You don't have to be afraid. I brought you some food."

He lays down the lifeless deer in his arms before stepping back toward the door. He pauses at the edge as a slender hand reaches out and pulls the carcass under the bed. Bella wrinkles her nose before nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of the deer. Her eyes close as she smells the blood underneath the skin and she sinks her fangs into the deer. While the blood may not appeal to most, the woodsy flavor fills Bella in a way she never thought possible.

A short pixie of a woman dances around impatiently. "When can we see her?"

Her husband snorts, and runs a hand through his bronze hair. "At lest let her eat Alice."

Alice waits for two more minutes before dashing up the stairs. Rose holds up her hand and she frowns. "Leave her be."

Bella hears the conversation outside and she doubles over in pain as several voices assault her senses. The door opens and Bella cowers in the corner as the same man from before steps forward. "I know you are afraid. Please let me help you."

He holds out his hand and Bella reaches for his hand. "I'm Carlisle."

Her eyes show her fear as she glances behind him. He follows her gaze. "These are my children. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and…"

He trails off as he realizes who is missing. Esme steps forward and Bella instantly relaxes. Carlisle notices this and he smiles. "This is my wife, Esme. Would you be ok here with her?"

Bella nods once and Carlisle ushers everyone out but his wife. Esme steps toward Bella, her golden eyes filled with compassion. "I see you ate. I helped Carlisle when he brought you in."

Bella inches toward the female and allows her to touch her hand. "I wish I knew what to call you dear."

Esme smiles when she receives an answer. "Bella."

* * *

Carlisle knocks on a door across the hall from Bella's room. "You can come in Carlisle."

A lanky blonde with hooded eyes looks up from the guitar he is playing as the doctor walks in. "Son I would like to thank you for giving the girl her space."

He shrugs. "Something is wrong with her. Her emotions are like that off a child. How did you find her?"

Carlisle looks away, his face giving nothing away. "She stumbled into the warehouse. She was on fire. In all my years I have never seen the utter confusion that I saw in her eyes."

The lanky blonde sits up straighter, her mind already calculating. "Only a newborn could survive that, or someone who has been immersed in human blood."

Carlisle nods and then sinks down into a chair. "I want you to help her Jasper."

* * *

Esme finishes dressing Bella and smiles at the simple outfit of loose black scrubs and a simple red t-shirt. Jasper opens the door and Bella cowers behind Esme. Jasper frowns before sending out soothing waves toward her. "I am not going to harm you."

Bella looks out from behind Esme and Jasper immediately asses the situation. "Give me some time Esme." He hesitates before smiling at his mother. "Please?"

She nods and leaves as Bella hangs her head, hair covering her face. Jasper steps forward and winces as her fear increases. He touches her and slips his hand under her chin. "Look at me." Bella meets his eyes. Jasper feels a growl build in his chest as he sees the collar on her neck. His fingers trace the collar and she jerks back. "What have they done to you?"

_Stitch in your knitted brow  
And you don't know how  
You're gonna get it out  
Crushed under heavy chest  
Trying to catch your breath  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

_Making the best of it  
Playing the hand you get  
You're not alone in this_

_There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope_

_Cold in a summer breeze  
Yeah, you're shivering  
On your bended knee  
Still, when you're heart is sore  
And the heavens pour  
Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

_Running against the wind  
Playing the cards you get  
Something is bound to give_

_There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope for the hopeless  
There's hope  
There's hope  
There's hope_

_There's hope_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This song is Done All Wrong by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. **

**Chapter Three: New Life**

**Japer's P.O.V.**

* * *

Sometimes I wonder why the past has to come back up the way it does. Everyone in this house are happy to have Bella here but it would seem only I know the truth. Alice is acting like everything will be so easy for the poor girl. I feel pity for her, because I used to have that sort of collar. I can only guess as to what happened to her or if she even understands she no longer has to fight. Ok so I am going to take her hunting. The fear in the room increases as a soft voice breaks my train of thought. "Don't make me." I look into her eyes and nod as I hold out my hand to her. "You are safe here." She steps back to me and allows me to rest my hand on her neck. I lean in and take in her scent, hmmm freesia and lavender, much like my human mother's perfume. Bella tilt her head and looks up at me, her eyes a brilliant shade of crimson. Venom collects but never spills over as she blinks back what I take to be tears. "I give you my word, Bella, you are safe with me."

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella regards Jasper as he takes her hand and laces it through his arm. She leans into him as he guides her to the window. They both jump out the window before walking into the forest. Bella tracks an eagle in flight as she allows Jasper to lead her deeper into the woods. He stops walking and gently tugs her down into a crouch. His lips brush her ear as he begins talking. "We don't hunt humans Bella. Close your eyes and tell me what you sense."

Bella's eyes close and she focuses. The sounds of the forest begin to fade as she focuses on the sound of several hearts beating. She leans forward while taking a deep breath. A woodsy scent with a sweet undertone attracts her attention. She creeps forward unaware of Jasper following her. She waits and with a low growl Bella jumps through the air. Jasper leans against a tree as she lands on the bear's back. Bella sinks her teeth into its neck and clings to the bear drinking deeply. Bella stands up and looks over as Jasper buries the bear for her. "Well done Bella."

Jasper offers her his arm and she glides to his side. "Thank you Jasper." Jasper smiles at her and then leads her to a private meadow. He turns to help her into the meadow and tenses as the light from the sun hits him. Bella frowns and then steps out into the sun. Jasper stares at her dumbfounded as she begins to sing a song.

_I've done me wrong,_  
_I've done all wrong,_  
_All the wrong I've done,_  
_I'm sure to live quite long_

_I've done all wrong,_  
_I've done me wrong,_  
_All the wrong I've done,_  
_I'm sure to live quite, quite long_

_All the wrong I've done,_  
_Will be undone in a song,_  
_All the wrong I've done,_  
_Will be undone in a song_

_If you're doing wrong,_  
_If you've done all wrong,_  
_You can rest assure your gonna live quite long_

_If you've done all wrong,_  
_If you're doing wrong,_  
_You can rest assure your gonna live quite, quite long_

_All the wrong you've done,_  
_Will be undone in a song_  
_All the wrong you've done,_  
_Will be undone in a song_

_We're doing wrong,_  
_we've all done wrong,_  
_If we do no wrong,_  
_I'm sure we would be gone_

**Major (Jasper) P.O.V.**

* * *

Well fuck me, she sings. Granted the only thing I take from it is that she has a very soft and beautiful voice. I hold out my hand to her realizing her emotions are not that of a child, but of someone that has been "owned" their whole life. I'm startled as she takes my hand and begins to sniff it. I can't help but wonder if I was like this after leaving my past behind. I doubt it, seeing as how I ripped off my own collar and killed my sire. I wonder who made Bella. Her hair tickles my arm as she sniffs up my arm before nuzzling her nose in the crook of my neck. I feel myself purring…. DAMN IT! MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK DOES NOT FUCKING PUR! I feel her trust beginning to surround us and my arms pull her closer to my body as I lower my nose to her neck and inhale deeply. She purrs softly at my actions before she shudders in fear. My eyes snap up and there stands the hyper-active pixie. At the keening sound from my mate (_Mate? What the hell?_), I kneel down in a crouch, as she trembles in my arms. "Please don't make me." At her whispered pleas I mummer in her ear. "Shh darling, you will let me do all the work." She nods her head, and I'm pleased that this fragile being has put her entire being in my hands. I turn my attention to my overly impatient sister who is staring at me in fear. She takes a step toward me and is repelled back forcefully. I continue the low growl in my throat as my sweet mate clings to me terrified. (_Our mate damn it!_) I smirk at my thoughts and raise an eyebrow at Alice. "What do you need?" She reaches the edge of the clearing and her voice is shaking as she tells me the rest of the family are there with her. I growl at the interruption and my precious mate says one word as Esme's scent is blown toward us. "Mama."

**Normal P.O.V**

* * *

Esme peers from behind Carlisle, her emotions full of love and concern. "Let me see my baby." She lays a hand on Carlisle's arm and he sighs before walking forward with his wife. Jasper growls louder as Bella begins to hyperventilate in his arms.

"Carlisle back the fuck up!" Carlisle stops walking and Esme shows her neck to Jasper who nods at her. She steps forward and Alice gasps. "No mom don't!"

Esme looks over at Alice. "Don't be silly. She is frightened and needs me." Esme slowly walks past the point that Alice did and she looks at her newest daughter who is clinging to her warrior son like her life depends on it.

"Major?" Jasper looks up and at the sense of relief from his mate; he nods over at his mother.

Esme moves forward slowly and kneels down beside Jasper. She puts her arms around him and Bella angles her face so her nose grazes Esme's cheek. Jasper takes comfort from his mother as his mate relaxes in their arms. Her shaking stops and her breathing slows down as she buries her face into the crook of Jasper's neck: with a few strands of Esme's hair caught under her check. Her hands relax, and Jasper winces at the sudden rush of feeling in his shoulders. Bella slips a hand toward Esme and hangs onto her arm her soft voice repeating one word over and over. "Safe."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it has been awhile. Lots going on in my own personal life that have been really shitty. However, the good news is that it has helped my writing so rock on! You guys know the drill... the button will let me know what you think... Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I struggled on picking out a song for this one. So I picked a song by a band called Bush. It's called Glycerine.**

**Chapter Four: Choices**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

What are all these vampires doing around me? Where is Jasper? Why will they not leave me alone? Jasper turns his attention to me as he scoops me up in his arms and oddly enough his black eyes make me feel safe. Where's mama? I smell her and I can't help but want her safe as well. She kneels down beside us and as soon as her arms touch us, I can breathe easier, "Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe." I hide my face against Jasper's neck and a few bits of mama's hair are caught under my check. "Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe." Jasper nuzzles against my neck before standing up with me in his arms. I cling to mama and she follows Jasper her hand stroking my hair away from my face. We pass the group of vampires and Jasper growls at them and they keep their distance. "Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe." Jasper lays me down on a bed that smells completely of his scent and I press my nose into a pillow, before I scramble into the corner as the door bangs open. A short pixie of a vampire walks into the room and stands in front of me. I begin to tremble as she starts talking to me. "What is that hideous looking thing around your neck?" No! Don't take it off!

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

* * *

As soon as that ridiculous leather thing is off my neck I am growling over the little black haired thing holding it. "You dare to put that back on me?" I smirk as her body trembles under my body before allowing her to scramble to safety. No one is trying to attack me? What the fuck? I look over at the blonde male standing in the door. He holds my collar in his hands and I growl. "Try it and see what happens? YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" He cocks his head to the side before his eyes darken and he tosses the collar into a black chair. He picks up a guitar before sitting down and strumming on it. He's not challenging me? I wander over to him and sit down at his feet while he plays. He meets my eyes and nods before focusing once more. I lean against his chair before singing along to the song.

_It must be your skin I'm sinking in  
Must be for real 'cause now I can feel  
And I didn't mind, it's not my kind  
It's not my time to wonder why_

_Every thing's gone white and every thing's gray_  
_Now you're here, now you're away_  
_I don't want this, remember that_  
_I'll never forget where you're at_

_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine, Glycerine_

_I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time_  
_Are you at one or do you lie_  
_We live in a wheel where everyone steals_  
_But when we rise, it's like strawberry fields_

_If I treated you bad, you bruise my face_  
_Couldn't love you more, you got a beautiful taste_  
_Don't let the days go by_  
_Could have been easier on you_

_I couldn't change though I wanted to_  
_Should have been easier by three_  
_Our old friend 'Fear' and you and me_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine_

_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine_  
_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine, Glycerine_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine_

_Bad mood whine again_  
_Bad mood whine again_  
_As she falls around me_

_I needed you more when we wanted us less_  
_I could not kiss, just regress_  
_It might just be clear, simple and plain_  
_Well, that's just fine, that's just one of my names_

_Don't let the days go by_  
_Could have been easier on you, you, you_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine, Glycerine, Glycerine_

He meets my eyes as he sings the last part with me and he lays down the guitar. I watch as he lowers himself down to the floor with me and reaches to me. "Bella?" I snort and he stops. "No, Bella is away at the moment. I'm Isabella." He straightens up a bit before smirking in a way that gets me completely soaked. "You can call me Major." I find myself leaning into Major and as soon as I do, that stupid collar touches my neck. FUCK!

**Jasper's (Major) P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella keeps clinging to Esme as we walk, and despite my instincts I let my mother walk with us. My mate is fucking right, she is safe with me. Alice edges closer and I growl at her. Is she not aware that her sneaking up on us is the cause for the whole fucked up situation we are in? Esme continues her maternal actions toward my Bella as she continues her mantra. We walk into the house and I run up the stairs to my room. My mate's shield flickers before collapsing in on her as I set her on my bed. She looks around before scrambling into the corner where my scent is the strongest and sniffing the pillow I was laying on earlier. I can't help but feel a tad smug. Ok that is a lie. I'm fucking possessive and the more she is covered in my scent the more at ease "The Major" will be. _Damn straight!_ The fucking pixie dashes into my room, causing Bell to scramble father into the corner of my bed, and I am about to strangle her when she does the unthinkable. "What is that hideous looking thing around your neck?" Oh shit! Alice rips the collar off and my mate is on top of her growling. Her eyes are completely dark and her body is tense. _Fuck me she is hot._ "You dare to put that back on me?" Alice rightly begins to tremble and I can see the sick pleasure Bella gets from it. Alice scrambles to safety and tosses the collar at me on her way out. Bella turns to look at me and I realize that where I'm considered the God of War, I have just met the Goddess of War. She fucking growls at me as her eyes focus on the collar in my hand. "Try it and see what happens? YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" _That is what she thinks_. I toss the collar into my favorite chair before grabbing my guitar and sitting down. I know my actions are confusing as hell to her. I remember very clearly those first months without my collar. Everything was a threat and yet nothing threatened me. Only my brother Peter was able to help me. Speaking of the fucker, why did he not give me a heads up? As my fingers pick out a tune, she wanders over to me and sits down at my feet. I pick a song by a band that I like and before long she is singing it.

_It must be your skin I'm sinking in_  
_Must be for real 'cause now I can feel_  
_And I didn't mind, it's not my kind_  
_It's not my time to wonder why_

_Every thing's gone white and every thing's gray_  
_Now you're here, now you're away_  
_I don't want this, remember that_  
_I'll never forget where you're at_

_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine, Glycerine_

_I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time_  
_Are you at one or do you lie_  
_We live in a wheel where everyone steals_  
_But when we rise, it's like strawberry fields_

_If I treated you bad, you bruise my face_  
_Couldn't love you more, you got a beautiful taste_  
_Don't let the days go by_  
_Could have been easier on you_

_I couldn't change though I wanted to_  
_Should have been easier by three_  
_Our old friend 'Fear' and you and me_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine_

_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine_  
_Don't let the days go by, Glycerine, Glycerine_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine_

_Bad mood whine again_  
_Bad mood whine again_  
_As she falls around me_

_I needed you more when we wanted us less_  
_I could not kiss, just regress_  
_It might just be clear, simple and plain_  
_Well, that's just fine, that's just one of my names_

_Don't let the days go by_  
_Could have been easier on you, you, you_  
_Glycerine, Glycerine, Glycerine, Glycerine_

I catch her eyes as I finish the songs with her before lowering myself down to her level and reaching for her. "Bella?" She snorts and I realize just how much like me she really is. "No, Bella is away at the moment. I'm Isabella." I straighten my back before giving her a smirk of my own, as the scent of her arousal fills the room. "You can call me Major." She leans into me and before she can even react her fucking collar is back around her neck. The change is instant and Bella returns to me. Her eyes widen in fear before she curls her body into my lap. _I was liking Isabella!_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Jasper?" I feel his hands stroking my hair as I curl myself closer to him. I look at my arms and realize that they are clean. Please no? I sniff the air and the lack of blood and venom causes me to tremble. I failed! I can't take the abuse anymore. I was told the next time I came home clean, the normal rape would be worse. "I've got you sweetheart." I shudder as his hands move down my arms and back up before tilting my face to his. "Bella? Darling?" I close my eyes wiling away the venom welling up. 'I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! I'll kill more next time, I'll even eat the humans, please just don't chain me." I hear the pleading in my voice before the sob catches in my chest. His hands still and I brace for the humiliating feel of my clothes being torn from my body. He pulls me closer to his chest as he growls while tenderly stroking my back. I look up at him confused. What did I do wrong? "What happened?" His fierce eyes look down at my collar and then back to my own before they soften, his growling turning into a purr. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Sweetheart, no one will ever touch you without your OK anymore." His hands go under my knees and he stands up cradling me to his chest. My head falls on his shoulder, my nose grazing the scarred skin on his neck. Could I really be safe here? Is Jasper really helping? No one helps me, never has. He sits us in his chair and his voice is soft as he begins talking. "Darling, I think we need to talk about my family." He pauses and I take the opportunity to snuggle closer to him. He purrs softly at my actions. "Sweetheart stop distracting me." I make a move to move away and he pulls me even closer to him. "Ok so you know Esme." I nod and smile. "Mama." Jasper tenderly kisses my hair before launching into the family dynamics. He tells me his story and my fingers trace around his neck where his collar used to be. His fingers work down to my collar and I still. "Darling, the only one who will take this off, will be yourself." He scoops me up in his arms before walking us to the bathroom. He fills the tub with water and tugs my shirt over my head. He places gentle kisses on my shoulders before backing out of the room and closing the door. I look at the steaming water and then at the door. Now what?

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

Bella touches the water and tries to figure out what she is supposed to do. She feels a long forgotten memory surface before she strips off her clothes and steps into the water. "Oh!" She sinks into the water, enjoying the warmth and the soft scent of rain. She purrs as the water swirls at her movements before she dunks her head under water. She watches as her hair floats around her face, her ruby eyes not blinking. She sits up and the water splashes over the edge of the tub, and she trembles as she looks at the water on the floor. Bella hears a loud growling and she yelps as someone flies through the closed door. Jasper twists so he lands in a crouch and Bella sinks down in the water as the door to the bathroom is blocked. Alice knocks on the clear shield impatiently and Jasper growls out a warning. "Back off Alice."

Bella raises up so just her eyes are above the water, as Alice sighs. "You can't hog her!"

Jasper looks over at the tub and sees his frightened mate. "Yes I can! She will come to you on HER terms Alice. Now GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Bella watches as Alice walks away and slams the door a second later. Jasper turns toward her and her eyes wander over to the mess and he moves toward her at her surge of fear. He scoops her out of the water before running to his closet, ignoring the water dripping across the floor. He sets her down on her feet before grabbing a towel and drying her off. Bella purrs as he pulls his shirt off before pulling it over her head. Jasper takes a step back before rummaging around and coming up with a pair of his jeans for her. He helps her into them and smirks as they rest low on her hips. "Sweetheart?"

Bella stops sniffing the collar of his shirt. "Hmm?"

Jasper smiles as he scoops her up. "We need to get you some clothes."

**A/N: You know the drill... things will be explained in their own time... **


End file.
